Nail Paints
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: "I knew one of you would be back so I kept them safe, always had a good eye for women who need a good pampering"she said before he could ask.


_'Girls just want to have fun'_

* * *

They stood out from everything on the stall, each bright colour glowing at her, screaming for attention. A middle aged women who had just finished taking payment from a customer, came over and stood before her with a soft smile, picking up the case Robin had been looking and held it to her.

"You have a good eye, these are the finest nail paints in the whole town"

Taking the small box, Robin looked at them each colour reminding her of the friends she had causing her to smile, she had noticed Franky was peering over her shoulder and looking over the paints too. But Robin handed them back to the stall owner before picking up the book that had caught her eye, placing the nail paints down, the stall owner placed the book into a small bag before taking payment.

Robin was about to leave with Franky to get building supplies they needed for the ship when the stall owner spoke.

"You sure that you dont want them, a good deal for a lovely set, brighten up any nails for miles"she said with that soft smile.

"Im sure but thank you, they were indeed lovely"Robin replied.

The stall owner nodded before heading over to the next customer, Robin smiled before she carried on walking with Franky walking next to her, it wasnt long before they reached the store and she watched from a small chair as Franky began telling the shop keeper what items he needed, the size and type. Pulling out her book, she smiled as she opened the book and began to read but was soon reading the same paragraph over and over, those nail paints were on her mind. Looking at her nails, she knew there was no point in buying them for herself as Robin had never had her nails done, growing up she had never had the girly bonding time with others or mothers and that made her frown so she closed her book but her stare was still on her nails.

"Thinking about those paints huh?"Franky asked.

It brought her out of her depressed thinking and she gave him a smile as she nodded, Franky returned the smile before taking a seat on the floor in front of her.

"You could of brought them for Nami sis bet she would of like them"Franky suggested.

"The stall's would be closing soon but maybe tomorrow"Robin replied liking that idea.

Once they had gathered their supplies, they headed back to the ship, Zoro and Usopp helped take a few of the supplies off Franky while Sanji was showering Robin with his love as the rest of the crew called it, Robin had noticed that Luffy nor Nami had returned back so she sat on one of the decj chairs she shared with Nami and would wait. Sanji by then had returned to the kitchen to start on dinner as he would of guess their captain would be hungry, Franky had taken a seat with her and was scribbling away in his notebook, most likely coming up with a new design that later he would show Usopp.

Half way through her book, Robin soon heard the loud laughter of Luffy, looking over she smiled as she saw both her captain and Nami walking towards. Both were smiling as Luffy was pulling a face at Nami, Robin looked around and noticed no one else had noticed, this wasnt the first time she had caught her captain and Nami in moments like this. She was sure something was going on between the two but would not pry into it, like a blossoming flower, it would open by itself to reveal a beautiful petals.

"We're back"Luffy called out as he jumped onto the deck.

"Nami-swan"Sanji sang as he spun out of the kitchen before stopping to see Nami and Luffy standing next to one another, with a flick of his cigeratte he turned to Nami with a frown.

"Nami-swan this idiot hasnt been with you all day has he, I couldnt let myself live if he was taking your precious shopping time with his stupidness"

"Of course not, I just found him lost on the way back to the sunny"Nami replied with a small smile.

Franky had nudged Robin and she nodded in return, both of them had been the last to leave the ship with Sanji staying behind but they had both been there when Luffy had gone into town with Nami by his side, talking about something they couldnt hear. They were sure other than Sanji the rest of the crew had seen it but no one said anything, it wasnt long before they were called into the kitchen as Sanji had finished their meals. Robin had taken a seat next to Nami, she watched the crew eat and laugh with one another when suddenly something had caught her eye.

Nami was slapping the table, laughing with Usopp but that was not what caught Robin's eye, it was Nami's unpainted nails that did. Actually looking, she noticed the Nami's nails were chipped and did not look good in shape. It would be only after dinner that within her and Nami's room neither girl had any products for beauty, Robin did not care for such things but she had thought Nami would have something of the kind, it surprised her and she decided to ask one of the guys that had been with Nami the longest about this.

Usopp was listening to Franky going through the supply list and what they needed to do before they both heard a cough behind them, turning around they were greeted to see Robin smiling.

"Whats up?"Franky asked grinning.

"I would like to ask Usopp a question about Nami"she replied to which the Sharpshooter nodded with a smile.

She explained to him that she and Franky had seen some really good nail paints on a stall today but didnt get it for she never used them nor any beauty products so Franky told Usopp that he suggested them for Nami to which Robin told them at dinner she had noticed the Nami did not have any on her nails which led her to their shared room, only to discover that neither girl had anything. Franky looked surprised while Usopp had nodded, Robin told them she had thought that Nami would have something as their friend and family member liked to shop but Usopp shook his head with a small frown as he turned to look at the navigator who was currently talking to Zoro.

"You would think it, being how she is but Nami didnt get to grow up bonding over stuff like that with girls or her mother. Arlong killed her mother when she was 10 and was forced to work for him, she never got to experience any of that stuff like most do"Usopp explained.

That was what she had forgotten and it made Robin feel terrible, thought the situations were different, both her and Nami were same in the how they were brought up and that made her feel bad so thanking them both, Robin headed to the library to be alone. Usopp turned to Franky and had asked him if he had done something wrong but the cyborg shook his head with a frown thinking about the situation before it turned into a grin as an idea formed into his head, ripping a page out of his note book, he began to scribble something down before handing it to Usopp who looked confused.

"Get those things tomorrow but keep it all a secret"he said.

"What secret?"

Both jumped back a little as Luffy stood behind them grinning with Chopper on his shoulder laughing, Usopp was about to deny anything but their captain had taken the page and was about to read it out however Franky clamped his hand over the mouth and brought a finger to his lips.

"You ruin it"he said in a hushed tone.

"Ruin what?"Chopper asked.

Letting out a sigh, Franky took his hand off of Luffy's mouth and began to explain the events that happened before revealling what he wanted to plan, he had tears in his eyes as did Usopp and Chopper who agreed to help but Luffy had yet to say something, with his hat covering his eyes, Usopp was going to say something but their captain raised his head up and with a fire in his eyes, he looked to Franky with a smile on his face.

"Tell me what I can do to help"he said.

Of course this shooked the other three, Luffy being interested in girly stuff but Usopp and Franky knew the hidden reason. Their captain wanted to give both girls, well mainly Nami the chance to create memories from an experience they should of had when they were younger. It wasnt long before before everything single member of that crew except the two girls were now in on the plan, Sanji was delighted to help his beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chan but everyone knew the perverted thoughts their cook has going through his brain, most likely Brook was too which Franky had knocked the two out. It surprised them that Zoro wanted to help, they all looked at him with suspion and he raised his eyebrows at them, Usopp was the one to ask why did he want to help with girly things but the Swordsman just shrugged his shoulder, keeping the reason to himself.

Everyone left him at that and grinned to one another about the plan tomorrow.

When morning came about, Robin had voluteered to stay on the ship as she wanted to reorganise some books in the library, everyone was fine with that as Brook and Sanji said they would stay as well. The others walked off the ship and headed back into town, Franky nodded to Usopp who had the list clutched into his grip and Chopper by his side with Zoro all ready gone and most likely lost, like yesterday Luffy was with Nami as was given the task to keep her company before returning to the ship. Luffy gave them a grin before pulling Nami away telling her something about a cake stand he saw yesterday, she had let out a sigh before smiling and waving to the others.

Franky smiled and headed into town, he had taken it upon himself to get a few things, he had remember what Mozu and Kiwi would do and what things they had made him get for their nights. It brought back happy memories of his life back in Water 7 but now he was making new ones with his new family now, he grinned as he saw the stall he had been looking for the whole day.

"Hello"he said politely at the same women.

"I knew one of you would be back so I kept them safe, always had a good eye for women who need a good pampering"she said before he could ask, pulling out a wrapped up she handed it to him but shook her head when he pulled out the money.

"Dont worry, on the house but just make sure those girls have the best night of their lifes"

It brought tears to his eyes so Franky pulled her into a super hug and thanked her for this, she smiled as he put her down, thanking her once again he set off back to the Sunny with the last item he required from this trip.

"Best night of their lifes indeed"

He made it back and noticed Brook was the only one one deck, the Skeleton had told him that both Robin and Sanji were in the library, Franky grinned and headed to the bath house to begin the preparations. Not long soon the sun was setting and everyone including Zoro had returned with a shopping bag, with a blush he handed it over to Franky before leaving, Usopp looked into the bag and smiled as did Franky and Chopper. Sanji had both Robin and Nami in the kitchen so Franky began giving out the smaller jobs to everyone else who was free, Usopp was making sure that everything from the list had been take care of while Luffy ran around the ship dropping little tea light candles around the ship with Chopper following him by with a small match, lighting each one.

Zoro had pulled the anchor up and was steering the ship out to sea, Nami had felt the move and was going to see what was happening but Sanji had place a drink in front of her, the same with Robin.

It wasnt long till all of the boys had come into the kitchen as Sanji was putting dinner down onto the table, all of them a big smile of their faces and this man Nami wary looking to Robin to see if she knew but her friend didnt know either and wanted to know what was going on however as she was about to ask something, Franky shook his head with a soft smile and now this made Robin's curiosity peak. Once dinner was done, Franky stood up with his chest puffed out and a big grin looking at everyone before stopping to Nami and Robin who were confused, he then handed a bag to Robin while Zoro and Luffy both handed Nami a bag.

"Erm..."Nami said looking at the bag before turning to the boys.

Well Luffy just smiled at her while Zoro nodded before they headed upstairs followed by the others, Franky was the last one and looked around the room making sure before holding a thumbs up to them.

"All clear, we will waiting on deck for you big sis Nami and Robin"he said before leaving.

Robin looked at Nami before opening the bag to reveal a dark shaded purple nightwear, the feel of it felt like silk and was beautiful in design. Among it was a pair of slippers to match and a few hair ties and a sleeping mask followed by a small cushion in the shape of a book, turning to Nami noticed that the Navigator had pulled out the same items as her but different.

"I saw these on the market, when I went into town with Zoro on the last island, the owner refused to give them to me"Nami said smiling as she looked down at the tank top and nightwear bottoms that were blue silk with painted on clouds, she had received slippers, hair ties and a sleeping mask, with a small cushion shaped in the form of a mikan.

"Wonder what they have planned?"Robin suggested as she began to slip into their new nightwear, Nami shrugged and followed suit.

Soon the girls were changed and began their climb up the stairs only to be greeted by a divine view, the sun had set and the inky black sky was now present but the glow of all the candle around the ship brought Sunny alive, Nami clutched her pillow to her chest with a smile before she turned to the boys who were all lined up, she tilted her head to the side and watched as Chopper moved forward to them, handing each one a towel.

"What is going on?"Robin asked.

"You'll find out after a good bath"Franky winked.

Robin frowned but she taking Nami's hand, lead them both the to bath house, feeling the eyes of the boys following them till they closed the door behind, letting out a sigh Robin turned to Nami who looked like she wanted to give the boys a beating for all the mystery but they both were curious as to what the boys had done. Standing in front of the boy of the bath house, they looked at one another before Robin placed a hand on the handle, she pulled it down before pushing the door gently. They were both greeted a cloud of steam, Nami nodded as she moved into the room followed by Robin who closed the door behind her, they were greeted by an elegant sight.

Flower petals were scattered everywhere in the room, even in the bath floating around, candles were emitting a glow that brought its own warmth to the room. Nami placed a hand into the bath and smiled as it was the right temperature, Robin wondered what the delightful smell was floating in the air, she would have to ask them what they had used, looking to one another, both girls removed their pj's and folded them neatly before placing them on the shelf. Slipping into the warm water, both girls let out a sigh as they relaxed deeper into the water with smiles upon their faces, they helped one another with washing and managed to wash their hair as well before climbing out of the bath and using the towels Chopper had given them.

They would of stayed there longer but both Robin and Nami wanted to know what was going on with the boys.

Back into their pj's, Robin and Nami headed back to the deck to find the boys had yet to move, still with smiles on their face. Nami crossed her arms over her chest while Robin tilted her head, neither girl said anything as they were waiting for an explanation of what the boys were up to but no of them said anything but Franky had moved over to them, he handed a small box with a bow to Robin before bending down to their height.

"All of this will be clear once your in your room and open this box, we dont want to see you girls till the morning"he said with a smile before grinning he nodded to Brook who placed his violin upon his shoulder and began to play a soft melody, Robin was going to ask something but Nami had taken her hand and lead her straight to their room they shared, wanting to know what the idiots had done.

Upon entering they were greeted to the oddest thing, their mattress's had been taking off their beds and placed on the floor in between, on said mattress's was a mount of pillows and blankets of all different colours. Above hung a few blankets, that twisted in the right way had made a tent of some sort, almost like a fort. Robin was taking this all in when she felt Nami nudge her, pointing to the small box that Franky had gifted her, with a small nod she pull it open only for a gasp come out of her mouth. Nami looked at Robin who had a few tears building up in her eyes, in the box was a case of different coloured nail vanish, she didnt quite understand till Robin turned to her with a smile.

"Franky and I found these in town but were I dont use them, we didnt buy them and I thought next time we could of got them for you however yesterday I realised you didnt either and that in our childhood, we never got to experience the girly side of pampering and slumber parties. Franky must of roped the boys in, to give us the experience now"she said smiling as she wiped her tears away.

"Those guys"Nami said as she began to cry, Robin pulled her into a hug, both women crying in joy of their friends.

"Well lets enjoy this them Nami"Robin said smiling and Nami nodded.

Both girls had climbed into the tent and laughed as they moved around the blankets, a few magazines were scattered around and soon the two were gossiping about the world then after that Nami got behind Robin and soon was brushing the older women's hair, thinking of what style to put it in. Through out the whole night, they were doing things that little girls dreamt of doing, dressing up, doing one another hairs, talking about their friends and other pirate men they though cute. A pillow fight had broke out between them and they laughed knowing Brook and Sanji would of loved to seen that but they had stayed away giving the girls their time, tired out, Robin pulled the box of nail paints and looked to Nami with a big smile.

"Which colour?"she asked.

The rest of their night, they painted one another nails, Robin with a light blue colour and Nami with a bright red. It wasnt long before both girls were curled up to one another fast asleep, the light in their room had been turned off and both of them slept with soft smiles on their faces. Franky felt proud as he listened to the girls laughing, he could imagine a little Nami and a little Robin laughing away being the girls they missed the chance to be, Sanji and Zoro had left their little group but Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had stayed with him on the deck looking up to the room.

"They sound like they had"Chopper said smiling as he yawned.

"I bet they did, bed time for us"Usopp replied taking the reindeer into his arms before nodding to the other two.

Only a few candles remained lit as the others had burnt out, Luffy stood up and stretched his arms before patting Franky on the shoulder, the cyborg grinned at his captain but frowned a little bit when he saw the seriousness of his captain's eyes.

"You did something great today, you made both Nami and Robin smile. I thank you for that Franky"he said before smiling leaving to go to bed.

Franky nodded as he had tears in his eyes, it made him feel good hearing that and how the girls were having so much fun, picking up each other the candles he would soon return the sunny to its former glory with the sun soon to rise from the west.

He couldnt wait to hear about their tales and to see those nails painted.

When morning a rose, Franky was greeted by Robin who was enjoy a cup of coffee still in the pj's he brought her, it was the light blue nails that made him grin as he sat down next to her, neither of them spoke and sat in a comfortable silence till Robin placed a hand on his arm, he turned to look at her but was surprised as she placed a small kiss on his lips before standing up to join Nami who had just exited their shared room.

"Thank you for everything"she said before walking off leaving a blushing Franky who busted into a super pose, making both girls laugh.


End file.
